Weather
Discuss weather conditions and impact here, separate from the Change Weather weave. Weather Conditions The current weather conditions can be determined by use of the 'weather' command. The message given is divided into 4 parts: Temperature, general conditions, wind force, and wind direction. Temperature Temperatures can range from 0-95 degrees, in 5-degree increments. Certain weather conditions (such as Snow) can only occur within a set temperature range. In addition, the damage ranges of many weaves such as Ice Spikes and Fireball vary with temperature. General Conditions The sky is Certain conditions are needed for the functioning of certain weaves. For instance, Call lightning can only be weaved when the sky is lit by flashes of lightning. Wind Force also temperate (where does this fit in order?) Wind Direction While weather messages indicate that winds come from the 4 points of the compass, no known effect is currently associated with this. Weather-related Effects Changing the Weather Weather conditions have a chance to change randomly every half-tic. The weather can also be artificially changed through use of the Change Weather weave. Seasons and Zones All zones have a particular weather pattern which changes either based on time of day or the season. The majorities of zones in the game are captured by the weather patterns described below. Other patterns may exist, but recognizing the three dominant patterns below can greatly shape how a channeler chooses to use spells in a zone and how their opponent reacts to avoid them. Temperate The majority of the center of the human map can be described as predominantly cold, but seasonally dependent. Notable zones with this weather pattern include Fal Dara, the Dusty Road, Shady Valley, and the Forrest Borderlands. These zones do not exhibit fluctuations in temperature based on whether it is day or night. Their temperature ranges from 0 to 70 degrees, but the amount of time spent with the temperature ranging from 0 to 40 degrees occupies the majority of a Wheel of Time year. If a WoT year represents approximately 10 days then there is 1 day devoted to approximately 50 degree weather, 1 day devoted to 60 degree weather, and 1 day devoted to 70 degree weather. Ice spikes become progressively less effective each day as the temperature increases, until the calendar year resets and cold weather returns. Lightning can be more easily created in these zones during the hotter days. Desert Hot day, Cold night zones represent zones which are predominantly affected by the transition between night and day. During the day, these zones are 80 degrees or hotter. At night they are approximately 40 degrees. Notable zones with this weather pattern include The Winding Road, Tarwin's Gap, The Orchard, and likely most of the Spine of the World. Understanding the weather patterns and time of day in these zones is particularly important for Wilders who are dependent on the the spell ice spikes for the majority of their combat damage. Their effectiveness decreases dramatically during the day unless they can successful transition to the use of lightning. There is a seasonal component to these zones. During one day of the calendar year these zones are very likely to spontaneously form lightning without requiring a channeler to change weather worse. When this happens it is theoretically possible to see lightning extending all the way from the Winding Road to the Blighted Keep. Blight Blighted zones are always hot - greater than 80 degrees up to 100 degrees. There is no night and day temperature variation. Blighted zones experience seasonal variation in the creation of spontaneously bad weather and are prone to forming lightning during certain days of the year. Blighted zones can also form rainy weather spontaneously which interferes with the fireball weave. In Game Description Syntax: weather Describes the current weather in your area. Certain weather types can be deadly, notably lightning when aggressive channelers are in the area, and it is therefore good to be knowledgeable about your surroundings. Category:Mechanics Category:Commands